There's always a chance
by Mystery x3
Summary: Just a little story i came up with. i don't plan on making it a continuing story but it depends on what readers think. but i dont think much people are going to review. then again. you never know....


Gabriella walked into school that day. She was extremely pissed off. Not only was the man she loved (aka her best guy friend, Troy Bolton) going out with the slut of the school, Madison, but he accused her of trying to break them up. Of course she was jealous of them, some hoe got the man SHE LOVED. But she wouldn't EVER try to do something like that, it would hurt him, and she cared too much for him to ever do that. The only reason she was ever accused of trying to break them up was because she saw Madison kiss another guy with her own guys. She thought Troy deserved to at least know that he was being cheated on, he at least deserved that. But then, the skank batted her little eyelashes, told a little white lie, and Gabriella was accused of trying to break them up.

"That's what I get for trying to help a person who I care about" she mumbled to herself opening her locker looking for her math books. Just then Troy and Madison passed by, Madison draped all over him giggling like a little prostitute.

"Ugh, I hate her, she's such a little cunt, don't you think? Seriously, I wouldm't be surprised if she got laid at 10 years old, i'd like to punch that little smirk off her face. I think she smirks at YOU specifically, just to hurt you" Ganbriella's best friend, Taylor said leaning near Gabriella's locker.

"Duh, the evil white bitch hates me. What IS her problem?! I never did anything to her! What i can't live my life in peace?!" Gabriella said as she sighed dramatically and leaned back on her locker after she closed it.

"Come on Tay, we have to get to math," Gabriella sighed as the bell rang through the now almost empty halls. They walked to math and made it through three periods until lunch came.

"UGH. today is so SLOW! and the whole day so far i've had to watch and hear the evil white bitch and her little puppet man being all horny! Can't that whore live ONE day without sex?!" Gabriella complained as she sat down next to her friend with her tray of food.

"I agree with you. ew. and now i can't eat my lunch" Taylor said, pushing away her tuna sandwhich with a disgusted face as she looked over to Troy and Madison noticeably and heavily making out.

"ew. is it possible for them to choke on one another's tounges? seriously they are like, SHOVING them down there" Gabriella commented, also pushing her food away from her.

"Oh my god i swear if I have to hear or see Troy and his bitch ONE more time i will pull ALL of my hair out" Chad, Taylor's boyfriend as of the triple win and Troy's best friend complained as he sat down next to his girlfriend and kissed her cheek.

"I know, they're worse than you and Tay when you're making out, i didn't know that was possible." Taylor slapped Gabriella with her tuna.

"Shut up, we're not that bad. And as of now i don't think i can see or ever make out again....." Taylor said, shielding her eyes with her hands. Chad frowned.

"I don't think that's a very good thing to sat in front of your horny boyfriend, he might take it too badly and go into depression..." Gabriella smiled as Taylor gave her a death of the sudden, Madison came over.

"Look, Gena, or whatever your name is, i know you saw me and that dude Gary making out yesterday, but say anything to Troy ever again and you are going to get fucked up BADLY, and Troy will only hate you even more, an i know how obsessed you are with him, same with you two" she gestured towards Taylor and Chad.

"EXCUSE YOU?!" Taylor yelled. Chad was holding her back from ripping the chick's hair out.

"i'll handle this Tay," Gabriella told Taylor, standing up facing Madison. "Ok, look here, bitch. I don't know who the fuck YOU are talking about, but i know none of us are getting fucked up by your stupid blonde bimbo ass" Gabriella said getting in Madison's face, smirking.

"Bitch, you better watch out, just cuz you were Troy's friend for like a month, doesn't mean shit, he's my little puppet now, so try anything and you will get your little wannabe hispanic ass kicked"

"Unless you're mentally retarded, i know that you know i AM hispanic thank you very much, puita, now get your little dumbass mother fucking stupid rubia ass out of my face before i have to darte un punazo tan grande que te mando tu cabeza patras en tu culo." Gabriella stated (bilingually, which made the insult even more insulting)

"i may not know what you said but you're really pissing me off, cunt" Madison threw a punch at Gabriella. Gabriella caught her fist in the air and twisted it behind her back. Madison screamed for Troy. Then Gabriella covered her mouth and tackeled her to the floor. Sure, she wanted to keep a good record but this bitch went too far and she really didn't care right now. Gabriella started punching Madison in the face and Madison was screaming for Troy.

Troy came over and was shocked to find the girl he once loved beating up his current girlfriend. People were starting to yell "fight, fight, fight!!" and teachers were trying to pull Gabriella off of Madison.

"Gabriella Montez get off of Madison this INSTANT!!" yelled the principal. nobody listened.

Finally, somebody callled the police and it took three of them to get Gabriells off. She was screaming and kicking, while Madison lay bloody and unconcious on the cafeteria floor. Troy stared, shocked. He couldn't believe that his sweet, innocent Gabriella did THAT.

"wait, she's not mine, Madison is, now go help your girlfriend, dipshit" he thought to himself.

After a while, Gabriella came out of the principal's office, after being scolded by the principal and her mother (over the phone, her mother couldn't get to her school, but Gabriella could tell that her mom wasn't really mad, she was always taught not to start a fight, but to defend yourself if someone hit you first.). She was extremely tired....she was deep in thought when she bumped into someone.

"oh i'm sorry i wasn't looking.....um...hi Troy" She didn't want to see his reaction on the fact that she had beaten his girlfriend up BADLY.

"Never knew you were that violent, Madison is unconcious in the infermary right now.." He wasn't mad..."what the hell?" thought Gabriella.

"i guess i should go, um i hope everything works out alright with you and Madison, you're going to visit her right now, right?"

"Yeah, but Ella, could you go to our spot in like, 20 minutes? i need to talk to you"

"uuummm....sure.......?" Gabriella was confused right now. shouldn't he be furious at her right now? she basically beat his girlfriend to a pulp. "today's been weird" Gabriells thought as she walked away.

20 minutes later Gabriella walked to her and Troy's spot and saw him waiting for her.

"sooo....what did you want to talk about?"

"oh yea.... i kinda wanted to ask you something....i should have done this about a month ago but i was stupid, so, here goes..."

"ok"

"Ella, i have loved you since the triple win, i had been trying to work up the courage to ask you out, but since im a wimp. i didn't. I tried dropping hints for you to see so i could see if you liked me back. They didn't work and I thought you didn't like i settled for Madison since I couldn't have the best. I just broke up with her because i figured out how much of a bitch she was. I'm sorry for accusing you for ever being a liar and i know i don't deserve you and you shouldn't say yes.....but, will you be my girlfriend?" he got down on his knees and looked at her hopefully.

"YES! of course, and i love you too" Gabriella answered ecstatically happy.

And they kissed.


End file.
